The goal is to map in k-space the signal attenuation due to diffusion effects in MR microscopy. This experiment will be conducted for both the spin-echo and projection scans, using water as the imaging subject. The experimentally obtained results will be contrasted with theoretical data derived from the filter function describing diffusional signal losses due to the gradients inherent in MR. All experiments will be conducted on the 9.4T system, using the 1.5mm mini-coil. The expected result is that diffusional losses are minimal in these two gradient schemes, but that the projection scan is especially "immune" to such losses. Upon conclusion of this experiment, investigation of motion effects in both the spin-echo and projection scans will be conducted. This, though, hasn't even yet reached its formative stage, so additional information is unavailable.